Realisation
by xXx YaGamI RiKo xXx
Summary: "Why the hell you did that, Levi?" she breathed in a hoarse voice. "You got a girlfriend, for God's sake!" "I don't fucking know why. I just hate it when you have too many flies around you. You're supposed to be mine alone," he retorted in a softer tone, surprised by his possessiveness towards her.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters of Attack on Titan. But the idea and some of the characters are mine._

_Pairing: Levi x Mikasa (I strongly ship them! Hope my readers are in the same boat as me~) A little Petra x Levi, Eld x Mikasa_

**_Hi guys, as promised in my last story "Warmth" I will be uploading another story of this pairing. _**

**_Here it is! Modern AU~ one shot story. _**

**_I hope that all of you enjoy this and many thanks for following me~_**

**_Thank you! :)_**

* * *

**Realisation**

* * *

It was a typical Friday evening, an autumn chilly evening. The sun had started to retire from its work, exchanging winks with the moon as it sank beneath the horizon.

The road was packed with boxes of moving vehicles as usual, a typical after work streets in Tokyo.

"I'll be back in another one hour and ten minutes. You should have your dinner first."

"Ok. See you later, Petra."

Levi off his Bluetooth and tapped his fingers irksomely on his stirring wheel. He clicked his tongue and stared at the trail of red lights in front of him. He had been on the same road for over twenty minutes, unmoving.

It usually took him only thirty minutes to reach his apartment from his office. Today, he will need another hour because of some idiot who failed his driving test but managed to get his license out of nowhere, crashed his car onto the divider, vertically, resulted a major traffic jam.

Levi let out a deep sigh and he turned his focus around, to passengers, tall buildings, trees, lamp posts and billboards; until his piercing eyes captured something familiar.

A face of woman in long raven hair. Her scarlet plump lips slightly parted with her fingers touching her bottom lip and jaw. Her midnight orbs seducing her audience, sucking away the breaths of any feeble man.

_A pair of fine lips to kiss. _The lipstick advertisement spoke.

The man brushed his hair with his fingers and released a louder sigh. He recognised the woman. It was his childhood friend. A long twenty years of friendship. He was four years older than her and he was twenty eight of age. Both of them had an imperturbable career, separated path, but still remained as best friends.

"Mikasa Ackerman, one of our country's best models has returned this afternoon! Look at the crowd and fans who even put up a night at the airport to spread their warmest welcome to her! Amazing and remarkable."

Levi recalled the news he watched that afternoon in his office while sipping his cup of earl grey. It had been more than half a year since Mikasa departed Japan to other countries for photo and advertisement shootings. She had been sending photos of herself in different backgrounds, each of different country and male acquaintance. He remembered there was once he almost smashed his phone onto the ground when he received it during his upmost black mood period.

_I should see her tomorrow. It's been a long while. I hope she's not dead yet._ Muttered Levi lowly. A thin curve drew its way up on his lips. It was a bad omen though.

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning, six idiot o'clock in the fucking morning.

He was not sleeping in his ridiculously huge and comfy bed with his girlfriend, Petra Ral. He was awake, sleepless the whole night. Now he was fully dressed in his usual smart office suit, and was standing in front of Mikasa's posh apartment door like some virgin fan boy.

He had the door access from the strict lobby entrance, to the lifts, up to her apartment.

She had granted him the access to her apartment after he offered to clean her apartment every now and then when she was away.

Levi let out a deep sigh at his pathetic self as he slipped the access card and 'beep', the door opened.

He carefully scanned the house and entered swiftly, locking the door behind him.

Something caught his eyes the moment he removed his shoes and marched into the apartment.

A white blazer, lying poorly on the floor. Levi arched an annoyed brow as he picked it up from the floor to scrutinize it. It was designed for man. The length and size was definitely too huge for Mikasa's manager, Armin Arlert for he was famous for his petite figure, tiny but astute.

A man's blazer was lying in Mikasa's apartment. She was single before she departed (not to say that she never had any partners before, she had a few according to his memory since she was one of the most beautiful and attractive girls since high school). He wondered whether he had interrupted her love life after flipping the blazer back to the ground sloppily. But, to hell with it.

He paraded deeper into the apartment. Picking up pieces of articles along the way. A crisp white shirt, a black cap and a short checkered skirt. To his relive, all belonged to a female. They were all coated with her typical honey scent.

The raven neatly folded the clothes and placed on the sofa, before heading to her bedroom, which door was left ajar.

Seconds before he reached her room, the doorbell from the lobby chimed. He roared and sprinted to the screen, located at the entrance to check on the culprit.

_Who the fuck dared to ring her doorbell at six o'clock in the morning?_ He cursed aloud.

The monitor revealed a man with light ash-brown hair, a familiar face whom Levi remembered spotting in magazines when he checked on Mikasa. A male model acquaintance of Mikasa's by the name Jean Kirschtein. Levi answered the phone, stomach burning with fire before that man rang the bell again to wake Mikasa.

"Good morning, Mikasa. Can I come in?" Jean gently requested.

A vein cracked on Levi's temple. Anger boiled deep in his system, screaming for destruction.

"Wrong number," Levi deadpanned, attempting to shoot daggers at that man through the monitor.

"Wh-what? That's impossible! I brought her back last night. I'm sure the number is correct. Who are you? Where's Mikasa?" argued Jean as he snapped into fires of fury.

"It's none of your business. Just fuck off," Levi replied, every part of him spiked with jealousy and hatred when he realised that the white blazer most likely belonged to that fellow who looked like a horse in that long face of his. He slammed the phone and unplugged the phone line, leaving a clip of Jean shouting at the phone in the lobby and eventually was dragged away by the security guards.

Levi screwed his eyes up and massaged his temple. He was suffering from insomnia that evoked severe headache and exhaustion. Still, he continued his search of the woman. His next destination, her bedroom.

Cool air slipped out from the door, sending him shivers down his spine. Levi gradually ambled into the room, deep down hoping that he would not run into a pair of couple's making out scenes. His eyes rested on the single figure lying casually on the bed, whose chest rose and fell in a steady rate. Her never ending legs were stretched out deliciously, long hair wafted out across her fluffy pillow, lubricious lips parted and sunk partially into her fluffy pillow. She had nothing but her black lacy undergarments and a pair of long stockings protecting her body.

The sultry scene stilled Levi. He almost flashed to the bed, to her, by way of heat escalating in his body, his tightening suit pants. But he quickly brushed it off as it was not his first time witnessing a half-naked Mikasa. He leaned against the door frame to maintain his composure when noticed that she had started to stir in her dreams. The woman was waking up.

He calmly watched as she begun to growled and cracked an eye, followed by the other lazy eye to gaze at her best friend. She gave away a light smile and mumbled softly, "hi, Levi."

Levi snorted, his hands folded across his chest while he bragged in displeased, "Mikasa, how many times do I need to remind you, can't you be decent when you go to bed?"

Mikasa stretched her limbs and yawned tiredly. While rubbing her teary eyes, she intoned, "I don't even know how I came back yesterday. Hmm, who dropped me off? You saw anyone in my apartment?"

"No."

"By the way, why are you here?"

"I saw the news that you had returned yesterday. Just want to pay a visit since we haven't met for almost a year, nine months to be exact."

She chuckled lowly under her breath. "Perhaps you want to see whether I'm still alive."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You're a goddam cockroach that can live even humans were to extinct," he responded monotonously.

"Are you-" Mikasa was cut off by her phone's ringing tone. She scrambled her bed for the device and eyed the caller ID, Armin Arlert. Then, drifted her attention to her wall clock, her onyx orbs widened like a saucer simultaneously.

"Shit!" she cursed aloud and answered her phone promptly. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes, Armin. Wait for me."

Levi raised a quizzical brow when the woman before him hastened her closet for clothes and dashed to her bathroom. Moments later, the sound of water splashing down to the tiles enveloped the room.

_She must be late for her job_, thought Levi as he fished his phone to check for unread messages.

"4 unread messages and 10 missed calls"

Now it was Levi's turn to utter profanities for setting his phone on silent mode.

{Petra: 06:25am}

"Where are you, Levi? Why are you out so early in the morning?"

{Petra: 06:30am}

"Levi? Please reply me. I need your help on something."

{Petra: 06:40am}

"Where the hell are you?"

{Petra: 06:50am}

"You're stressing me out!"

The messages and missed called were all from Petra. She might had freaked out to find the bed empty while her boyfriend was unreachable.

Swiftly, Levi replied her calls while forming excuses in his brain.

"Levi? Where the hell are you? Why are you not answering your phone? I thought you were being kidnapped or something!" bellowed Petra from the other end of the phone, her hysteric voice cracked tediously.

Levi inwardly sigh and chanted tunefully, "sorry Petra. I was out for a short meet up with my friend. I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Meet up at so early in the morning? Don't you dare to cheat on me, Levi Ackerman!"

"I'm not cheating on you. Just calm down, ok?"

"Fine. If I found anything fishy, you're a dead meat."

"Bye."

Levi ended the call before hearing another word from the other end of the phone. His patience level was running thin against her throughout the years and he had begun to marvel the reason he fell in love with her in the first place. Levi squeezed his phone back into his pocket when the sounds of water in the bathroom diminished.

He observed as Mikasa skulked out from her bathroom, dressed in a one piece spaghetti strap, body hugging red dress, simple make up done, with her eyes fixed on her phone. She was smiling at her device, obviously entertained by whoever that she was busy messaging.

"Mikasa." He decided to divert her attention, killing off the flame that stirred in him.

Mikasa immediately snapped to him and mouthed wearisomely, "oh, I'd forgotten that you're still here. Anyway, as you see, I'm still alive and I've got work to do. Make yourself home as usual. Bye, Levi."

The man gawked the woman's instantaneous disappearance into the living room and towards the entrance after grabbing her brown trench coat. With a loud bang, he was left alone in her apartment. Millions of questions were still swimming in his brain.

_Why do I care that much about Mikasa's personal life? I have a life of my own, a loving girlfriend and a significantly wealthy job. My focus should be there. Not here! But who the fuck was she messaging? Whose white blazer was that? That horse face? Had she met someone? Fuck! _

With that, he gathered his jacket, stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Mikasa! I've been calling you whole morning and had reminded you again and again yesterday about today's photo shooting at seven o'clock. The photographer is one of the country's renowned celebrities. If you step on his tail, he'll make your day a nightmare!" groaned Armin nonstop as soon as Mikasa hopped into his car.

Mikasa rolled her eyes boringly, jammed her ears with her wireless earphones and kept her eyes shut until Armin finally done with his lectures.

She was in fact, in a good mood that morning, when she saw _him_ first thing in the morning once she woke up in Tokyo, after being away for nine months.

She liked him, loved him, whole-heartedly. But she could not have him as a lover, thus, she insisted to maintain the awfully virtuous friendship between them, for she refused to release him from her sight.

She once confessed her feelings to him during his university graduation ceremony, hoping that he felt the same for her. To her dismay, he turned her down frankly, exactly the way he rebuffed all his admirers. She had to act blithely to shoo the awkward confession moment. Else, he would break their fragile string of connection, without blinking, without a doubt, for he never made two bites of a cherry.

He had someone in his mind, a cheerful, sunshine alike girl. A girl who will illuminate his gloomy and plain life. A girl who was never what Mikasa was. He brewed deep feelings for the girl and even requested assistance from Mikasa.

Mikasa, of course, as his best friend, contentedly assisted, and the girl accepted his confession pleasingly. She will never shrug off that scene when he pressed his lips onto the girl's; the smile he worn when the girl returned his kiss.

She mourned and cried her heart out in her room that night. The realisation of losing him struck her hard in the face.

She needed a distraction, desperately before her world fall apart.

It was another rancorous afternoon for Mikasa when a man, dressed in suit approached her for modelling opportunity. And she took the offer, indubitably, even though Levi objected frantically.

She desired to be under the spotlight, to shine like a star, to be _loved_ by another.

And she got to the top, in merely two years' time. Her routine was wild and furious. From photo shootings, runways and to recently advertisement filming.

She adored the feeling of being treated like a queen, for the status she gained with her own hands. But she never failed to stop thinking about him, although his love life was steady and passionate.

_Damn it, I'm a pathetic woman_, she cursed inwardly and smiled bitterly.

"Who's my partner today, Armin?" she blurted out of the blue when she slowly opened her eyes, to stare at her faithful, dedicated, cute blonde manager.

"Eld Jinn. He just flew in from France this morning. We're lucky to have him since he's another well-celebrated model that could enhance your career path. He started modelling at the age of five, won numerous awards and done splendid runways with distinguished brands like Gucci, Armani, Burberry, Hugo Boss, oh my Gosh the list goes on and on and on!" Armin chirped enthusiastically while he stole a look Mikasa, who remained expressionless.

Mikasa arched an eyebrow, seemingly mesmerised by the man's profile from her manager's detailed presentation. She then nodded curtly and drifted off to her music paradise.

* * *

In a pricy French restaurant, sat a couple by the tall windows, enjoying their meals quietly.

Petra rested her eyes on her man, who looked absent-minded the whole evening. She placed her cutlery on her plate of duck confit, stretched out her hand to touch his arm to net his attention.

"Levi, why do you looked so out of place tonight?" she entreated earnestly, voice as sweet as sugar.

He moved his attention from the outdoor scenery to his partner. His lips formed a thin line, slightly curved upwards to ease her concern before drawled, "I'm just exhausted. Erwin screwed me with too much paperwork today."

Her gaze turned gentle. "Let's wrap up our dinner and get back home earlier then," she expressed softly.

Levi nodded in agreement and continued his main course. The next second when he lifted his eyes to the window, two panting figures seized his eyes.

A tall blonde haired man, dressed in crisp blue button down shirt, black blazer and black pants, hair combed and tied neatly into a bun, sprinting down the pathway. His hand clasped to another person. A tall raven haired woman in red dress and trench coat, hair flowing freely in the wind, following the footsteps of the man before her.

They looked like they were being chased by ghosts. In fact, there were a few men behind them, bolting down the pathway, with cameras in hands.

_Mikasa and another man being chased by paparazzi_. He concluded from what he saw.

Abruptly, he stood and made a beeline for the door, leaving the bewildered woman behind.

Levi went hell for leather to locate the couple. When he saw the few paparazzi lingering at the end of the road, looking disenchanted and pissed off, he realised that they had gotten away smoothly.

Carefully, he avoided eye contact with them and headed further down the pathway, and he found a lonely alley.

He was lucky to find the chary couple through their soft chatters and panting breath sounds.

"Mikasa?" he called when he saw them near the wall, under the dim street light.

He watched the lady faltered in incredulity but she did not answer. The next scene he witnessed, burned a hole in his sapphire orbs.

They were kissing.

Levi felt his stomach sunk to the deep ocean. His held his breath and mouth went dry. It was the first time, he saw her showing affection towards another man, blatantly, in front of _him_. A sting stroke him hard in the chest as he furrowed his eyebrows in piqued.

Indignant took over his mind and body, as he was yanking the man away, unrelentingly from Mikasa before he knew it.

The man grasped and his brown eyes shone brightly under the light as he faced the short man, who protectively guarded Mikasa behind him.

"What? Is this pipsqueak your friend, Mikasa?" the man growled peevishly. He stared down at the haughty short man, shooting matching lethal glares with him.

Mikasa ran her fingers into her silky hair and adjusted her dress. She let out a soft sigh and intoned, "Yeah, Eld. He's a friend. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting. Bye, Mikasa," the blonde softened his gaze at the woman and smiled pleasantly before departing from the alley.

Once Eld was out of sight, Mikasa grumbled gravely, "what the fuck, Levi? Did you do that on purpose?"

"I was saving your asses from being caught by those paparazzi, you dumb head," Levi snapped as he turned to face her.

"We are sure that we had taken care of that. Don't use that as an excuse, you idiot!"

"Don't be thick in the head. You know he's a notorious player. I recognised him through his signature bun head."

"My love life is out of your concern. Since when I hired you to supervise me?"

"Tsk. Just stay away from him, ok?" Levi gritted his teeth, hands tugged into his trousers.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Mikasa! Just fucking listen to me!"

"And why should I?! Are you fucking out of your mind? Bomb your stress on Petra! Not me!" She exploded her tension towards him, loud and clear.

Levi clicked his tongue exasperatingly and jerked Mikasa against the wall. He frowned at her rosy lips. The same lips that appeared on the billboard. The same lips that were pressed onto her fluffy pillow. The same lips that was stolen by another man.

_You're so fucked up, Levi Ackerman. _

He slammed his lips hard onto her plump sensual lips. He crashed and bit her lips hungrily. Mikasa's mind went blank, her eyes widened to the extent she felt that they were going to roll out any second. Out of reflex, she pushed him away harshly and rubbed her lips rapidly. Her eyes were clouded with confusion and anxiety.

"Why the hell you did that, Levi?" she breathed in a hoarse voice. "You got a girlfriend, for God's sake!"

Levi ran his fingers through his hair, agitated. But he did not regretted it.

"I don't fucking know why. I just hate it when you have too many flies around you. You're supposed to be mine _alone_," he retorted in a softer tone, surprised by his possessiveness towards her. A feeling so foreign to him that he never knew existed. He never even felt such way around Petra. And he was not going to ignore those feelings.

He gently touched her redden cheeks. She was blushing heavily at the unexpected statement and she even thought she might be dreaming.

"Levi, I-" Levi cut her off by pressing his lips onto hers again. Mikasa slowly drowned into his utopia by answering to his kiss. The way their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way she relented as he dug into her hair boosted his confidence.

Their gentle kiss turned rough. Their heated lips parted, tongues fought for dominance and they sucked and bit each other's lips to leave traces of their scent in each other's mouth. He muffled her moans into his mouth as he continued to savour her like a plate of mouth-watering dish.

When they finally broke away after what seemed like ages, Mikasa stared at Levi in mixed feeling.

He continued to lean in to her skin. All the way down from her jaw, he started placing mouthful nibbles and kisses. At a final point, he pulled down her dress a little, sufficient to reveal her cleavage, the part he wanted to suck that morning. He smirked and planted a bruise on her pale skin, to label her, his.

"St-Stop, Levi…" pleaded Mikasa out of the blue. Her conscious halted her from sinking into the seventh heaven.

Levi reluctantly complied and he fixed his perplexed eyes on her.

"This is wrong. You have a girlfriend, Levi. We just can't," she muttered indistinctly. Her passionate eyes dying together with her utterance.

"I'll break up with Petra," he answered her query without a blink.

She wheezedand bit her inner cheeks in disgust. "What? No. Why? You love her so much and you rejected me. Why out of the sudden you want me? You can't be serious about this," she ranted in a flat tone.

"I might had loved her. But it somehow died when you're no longer close to me. I always have you with me, since pre-school until university. We never parted until I have Petra, until you ventured into modelling, until you made yourself unreachable. It stayed as a wound in me," Levi revealed his feelings audaciously and he grinned at the astonished woman before him.

He took her hand in his and planted a longing kiss on her knuckle. "I want you, Mikasa."

The declaration came as a bolt from the blue. The deeper implications of his statement have her heart hammering against her chest and her tongue stuttering. She felt her world stopped moving despite the rapid development before her.

Just earlier that evening, she had almost decided to start a relationship with Eld Jinn. They finished their photo shooting by late afternoon and Eld took her to a Spanish restaurant for dinner. Before they could complete their courses, they spotted paparazzi by the corner of the restaurant and chose to make a quick exit.

When they conclusively made a narrow escape, she heard footsteps nearing them and a familiar voice called out to her. She went haywire, like she was caught red handed. Nevertheless, her unyielding character wanted to prove that she still belonged to the limelight since the one she truly loved will never belong to her.

She made a gamble with the devil.

"Kiss me, Eld," she requested in an arousing tone.

Eld arched a questioned brow but he inched to her, hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He found her gorgeous and exquisite the moment he met her in the studio. After several rounds of photo shootings, her professionalism caught him off guard and it knocked him out. He had never worked with someone, as fresh as her, but equipped with extraordinary specifications and knowledge. He craved to know her more.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just kiss me. I bet you had been dreaming about how my lips taste like for the past few hours," she whispered in the shell of his ear.

Without another word, he pressed his lips onto her, sweet and sensual.

She tasted him unhurriedly, inhaled his manly cologne and snaked her hands around his neck.

However, the kiss was broken, swift as an arrow when the man of her dream put an end to it, causing her to develop endless questions to his out-of-character action.

Now, that same man declared to own her. There was too much information for her to consume. Mikasa closed her eyes and massaged her temples confusingly.

Levi gazed closely at her and reached his hand to touch her again, until it was stopped by another voice.

"Levi? What are you doing there? Is that Mikasa?" questioned Petra in a taut voice as she stood behind Levi.

Mikasa shot open her eyes to look at Petra, the same jovial girl, Levi's girlfriend. Then, her eyes slowly moved back to Levi, who had stopped breathing for a second. Once he regained conscious, he released a deep sigh and gave Mikasa an ultimate determined look before turning to Petra. Mikasa stopped dead in tracks. She was fearful of the words he was about to deliver.

"We need to talk, Petra," he retorted in a gruff voice, like the creaking of the gallows-chain. "I'll see you later, Mikasa."

The raven haired lady slightly nodded and took to her heels without more ado.

* * *

Mikasa woke up to the annoying sound of her phone alarm at seven in the morning, which she had accidently activated the night before. She groaned sheepishly and stretched her body and hand to the night stand to retrieve her phone but to her consternation, another pair of arms was locked around her waist. Hot breathes tickling the crook of her neck as she attempted to slap the foreign arms away from her body without opening her eyes. As an unfortunate result, the arms cuddled her tighter.

It was supposed to be her off day and she had just managed to doze off three in the morning. Letting out a grumpy hiss, she opened her watery eyes and made a swift turn to see the culprit.

Levi.

Levi Ackerman was sleeping soundly beside her, topless, showing off his muscular shoulders and firm arms. He cracked a bloody eye and spoke in a husky voice, "I haven't slept all night. Go back to sleep, Mikasa. I know it's your off day."

Mikasa palmed her face gallingly, "for Christ's sake. Why are you here? Go back to your apartment and sleep."

"Petra was weeping all night and she'll be moving out today."

Immediately, Mikasa's drowsiness was flown out of the window. She pinched Levi's cheeks to make sure she was not imagining things. The man hissed in pain and grabbed her hand. As his stares soften at the befuddled woman, he muttered softly, "yeah, we broke up."

"Why?!"

"Our relationship was coming to an end. It's just a matter of fact who will spit the magic words."

"That's impossible. I can see that she still loves you from the gaze she look at you," Mikasa squelched feverishly, studying the calm man.

Levi narrowed his eyes and muttered lowly, "she will meet someone better than me. In fact, I think there was already one that existed."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Out of the sudden after I was away for nine months, I returned and you confess your love to me. Have you hit your head somewhere?"

"Why is it so difficult for you to acknowledge my feelings for you?" Levi pushed his wobbly body up, pulling Mikasa with him.

Mikasa frowned. Her eyes jumped around the room before fixing them back on him. For a long time she had dreamed for this situation to happen, but the moment he turned her down, she never placed any hope on the advancement of their relationship anymore. With him bluntly making her dreams come true, did nothing but causing her to build up doubts and mystification.

"I just don't trust you. You rejected me before," she blurted after diverting her focus again.

"It doesn't mean I will never love you in future. Truthfully, your existence is far more important than anyone else. That's why I can't take it when you started drifting away from me," Levi proclaimed sternly. His eyes burning passionately as he leaned closer to her.

"I don't want anyone but you. You've got no choice but to accept it," he whispered in her ear and he nibbled her earlobe, earning himself a soft moan from the woman.

"Be my woman, Mikasa," he pinched her chin and lifted it so her eyes stayed focus on his.

Mikasa had flicker in her eyes, her blush smeared across her face as she looked into his seductive sapphire eyes. Slowly, she purred, "okay, Levi."

A curve drew its way up at Levi's lips. He was going to own her, devour her and will never allow her to flee from him. Then, he crashed his lips onto hers.

As when their frenzied kisses elevated, they were interrupted by her phone again. Levi muttered curses lowly and he snatched her phone from the night stand to see the caller ID. It was Eld Jinn. Levi narrowed his eyes at the innocent woman and answered it.

"Mikasa, I didn't receive your call yesterday. Anyway, are you free tonight? Let's hang out," questioned Eld sincerely.

"Mikasa will never be free anymore from now onwards. She's my woman. Stay away from her, bun head," Levi snarled aggressively at the blonde, disconnected the call and flung her phone to somewhere.

He desperately claimed Mikasa's lips again and showered her with passionate, sexual open mouth kisses.

"Since when you became so possessive about me?" Mikasa simpered as she buried her fingers into his soft hair while he continued to plant bruises on her body.

Levi licked her ear lobe and purred salaciously, "you're mine since the day we met."

"And don't you think about running away from me," his hands traveled down to remove her night gown.

Just as Levi started sinking into the mood, something lying on the table, across the bed caught his eyes. It was that odious white blazer again.

The man growled in annoyance and halted all his motions. Beneath him, Mikasa blinked curiously. She pushed herself out from him and sat in front of him, trying to figure out the matter that triggered his rage.

"Whose blazer is that?" he finally spat in a venomous tone.

Mikasa arched a clueless brow and followed his eyes that landed on the article on her table.

_Oh. _

She smirked mischievously at her lover and questioned sweetly, "are you jealous?"

Levi shot glares at the woman and caged her underneath him again, while he swiftly bit her bottom lip furiously. She squeaked in shock at the sudden throb.

"I'll ask again, one last time. Whose blaze is that? And why is it in your room?" He repeated, his level of wrath skyrocketed.

"It's Jean's. Armin mentioned that he was the one who sent me back the night when I came back to Tokyo. Our company had a reunion party that night. I was about to give it back to him tomorrow," the woman replied honestly.

"Was he your ex? He seemed overly close to you," Levi's eyes burned in ire as he recalled that morning when Jean requested to enter her space spontaneously.

Mikasa grinned from ear to ear at the sapphire eyed man, enjoying the view of him getting green with envy of her with another man. A sight that she never thought will happen for as long as she live.

She pulled Levi closer to her and licked his earlobe salaciously. Then she hummed, her voice as soft and murmurous as wings, "he's just a colleague. All I ever wanted is you, Levi."

"Now, do you want to take me or do you not want to?" her silvery voice continued while planting kisses around his jawline and collarbone.

Her alluring actions earned her a wild and passionate kiss on the lips from the man. Once they parted for air, Levi mumbled in a husky tone in the shell of her ear, "you better be prepared. I'm not going to stop until I drain every muscle in me."

Mikasa melted in his deep, seductive, inviting voice. She smiled dazzlingly at the man and allowed herself to sink under the pleasures of ecstasy, with all her heart.

* * *

Fin


End file.
